


Dragon's Blood

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Jestershipping, M/M, Rottenshipping, dragon demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Yuri is hungry and on the prowl, and he sets his sights on Yuya. Little does he know that he's not the only one out on the hunt. Yuya/Yuri au ft: Vampire!Yuri and Dragon Demon!Yuya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a sort of late Halloween thing. If I'd thought of the idea sooner than the day before Halloween, I might have gotten it up in time.
> 
> Please check out this gorgeous piece of art drawn for this(I posted the idea and someone asked if they could draw it, that's why there's art before this got posted haha)->  
> http://oddeyesyuya.tumblr.com/post/152778432378/i-finished-it-it-was-more-work-than-i-expected  
> <3

Yuri sighed, running a finger along the edge of his glass as he scanned the crowd. So far no one had caught his eye, he needed to find just the right person, the right mark, and he was getting hungry.

He didn’t want to have to go out and find someone, it was so much easier to take his pick from drunken bar patrons, the problem was he was picky, and no one had been, right, yet.

And then he walked in, bright red scarf hanging loose around his neck, cheeks tinted pink from the crisp autumn air outside. He looked around before heading to the bar and taking a seat.

Yuri turned in his chair, resting his chin on his hand as he watched him. He was certainly cute; his dual toned green and red hair, his warm red eyes.

“What do you have that’s, non-alcoholic?” he asked, and Yuri lifted his head.

That was a curious question to ask, especially when at the bar.

Yuri smiled to himself, yes, this one would be perfect. He grabbed his drink and downed the rest of it before making his move.

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” Yuya looked up, turning in his seat to face the speaker.

His face flushed with heat when he met a pair of sultry violet eyes and the owner of them. It certainly hadn’t taken long for a cute one to seek him out. And he seemed sober to boot.

“No, this is my first time,” he said. “You?”

“Oh no, this is my frequent haunt. So what brings you here? Looking for company?”

“Yeah, something like that,” he said, turning his attention towards the glass in his hands. “I was, a bit lonely.”

“Do you mind if I keep you company?” he asked, sidling closer and letting his fingers drag across the table towards Yuya. His voice was smooth as silk, almost enough to make Yuya swoon where he sat.

“Not at all.”

The man flashed him a smile as he made himself at home beside him. “So, stranger I’ve never seen around here before, what’s your name?”

“Yuya, Sakaki Yuya. You?”

“Charmed.”

Yuya laughed softly, “Well ‘Charmed’, that’s an interesting name.”

“Not as interesting as you, can I buy you a drink?”

Yuya shook his head before indicating to his soda. “I’m good with this, thanks. Alcohol doesn’t mix well with me. I wouldn’t be much fun if I drank anything.”

“I suppose, if you’re sure.”

“I am,” said Yuya with a nod.

Some light prodding later and Yuya learned that his new companion’s name was not ‘Charmed’ but in fact, Yuri, and he seemed to be gifted with an exceptional silver tongue.

“I’m more curious about you,” he purred, running a finger along Yuya’s chin and tilting his head to meet his gaze.

Yuya shivered, there was something almost, predatory, about the way he gazed at him, the way his eyes swept over Yuya’s. It should have been a warning, a red flag that he was bad news, but he didn’t care, this was exactly the sort of excitement he was looking for.

He blinked several times, shaking off the heavy fog that seemed to cling to his head for a few moments.

“I’m not that interesting,” he said.

Yuri raised an eyebrow curiously, “Really? I think you’re fascinating.” He glanced around the room, then back to Yuya, “Why don’t we get out of this place, it’s getting a bit, noisy for my tastes.”

 

It was easier than he thought to talk Yuya into leaving the bar with him, almost too easy. He was beginning to wonder if his idea of company, and Yuya’s idea of company were even the same thing. It was no matter to him; he’d get what he wanted in the end, he always did.

Talking him into going back to his place wasn’t hard either, all he did was suggest it and Yuya leapt right for it.

“Awful lonely were you?” he asked, giving Yuya’s scarf a gentle tug as they walked.

“Maybe.”

Yuri flashed him a toothy smile, “Well then, I hope I can provide adequate company for you.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

 

“Well here we are,” said Yuri, pushing the door to his apartment open and leading Yuya inside. After taking Yuya’s jacket and hanging it up, he led him into the living room.

“And don’t worry about disturbing neighbours, there are none.” He hooked an arm around Yuya from behind, nuzzling up against the back of his neck, “So it’s just us here.”

Yuya shuddered at his touch but, to Yuri’s surprise, didn’t pull away. Bringing his other hand up, he tugged Yuya’s scarf loose, exposing the back of his neck farther. The nuzzling shifted into a kiss as Yuri pressed his lips against Yuya’s skin, the latter sighing softly.

Yuya’s hands scrambled for his and Yuri pulled him closer, pressing Yuya to his chest as he moved the kisses up his neck, nibbling as he went along and nipping at the bottom of his ear. He could feel Yuya’s breath as it caught in his throat and the quickening of his pulse as excitement or nervousness rushed through him.

His breath warmed Yuya’s skin and he licked his lips, he could practically taste him now. Yuya was being so compliant he didn’t even need to hypnotize him for this, he could take what he wanted right there.

His lips hovered over Yuya’s neck before he pressed another kiss to it, sucking at the spot he'd kissed before a pair of sharp fangs pierced the flesh, eliciting a soft cry from Yuya. Yuri’s tongue instantly darted out to the fresh blood, quick to drink it up. However the moment the blood touched his tongue he leapt back as if burned, hand over his mouth.

“What the hell are you?”

Yuya turned to face him, pouting as he rubbed at the bite mark, smearing blood with his fingers. “Aww, you stopped. I thought we were supposed to be having fun.”

Yuri bristled; suddenly Yuya’s innocent face seemed a lot less so.

“What are you?” he asked again.

Yuya sighed, leaning back against the couch, “You drop you glamour and I’ll drop mine. After all, you’re not exactly human yourself.”

Yuri huffed and snapped his fingers. His appearance changed very little, only serving to bring out his vampiric traits, the pointed ears, the slitted eyes and the very obvious fangs.

“Your turn.”

Yuya smirked and gave a half flick with his fingers and Yuri felt his stomach drop. He’d just spent the evening unknowingly flirting with a demon, a dragon demon no less.

A long tail swished across the floor, the plates clinking together as it moved and horns poked out from under his hair. His once playful red eyes had a decidedly reptilian look to them now and a predatory glint. He drummed his claws against the back of the couch as he fixed Yuri with his gaze.

“So,” he began, licking blood off a claw, the wound on his neck having already begun to heal on its own. “Are we having fun yet?”

“When did you figure it out?” asked Yuri.

“Figure out what, that you weren’t human?” Yuri nodded, “Back at the bar when you tried to hypnotize me. I didn’t realize what it was at first, but I put two and two together easily enough.”

“I guess that’s why it didn’t work.”

The couch squeaked under Yuya as he pushed off it and made his way towards Yuri. “I guess the question remains, what now. Because it seems your idea of ‘company’ involves turning me into a snack.” He stopped inches from Yuri’s face, one hand on the wall behind him.

“Oh, like you were complaining. You seemed pretty disappointed that I stopped,” he shot back. “Besides, I’m hungry. And you know, I’ve never tasted dragon blood before.” His upper lip curled back as he spoke, revealing his dangerously long, sharp fangs. “What about you, what kind of company were you expecting?”

Yuya grinned, flashing Yuri a mouthful of sharp teeth, before grabbing Yuri’s jaw with his other hand and pressing their lips together.

Yuri’s shock was short lived, grabbing the collar of Yuya’s shirt to pull him close as he returned the favour.

“Oh, so we were on the same page after all,” said Yuri as their lips pulled apart. “Good. So, does this mean I can continue what I was doing? Because I am starving.”

Yuya dragged his blood-coated thumb along the corner of Yuri’s jaw before popping it into his mouth, prompting him to suck on it, licking the blood off hungrily.

“Looks like you do like it,” he said, stroking Yuri’s hair with one hand.

“It’s sweet,” murmured Yuri, releasing Yuya’s thumb. “I may have to call exclusive rights to you,” he purred, draping his arms around Yuya’s neck. “That way I can keep you and your delicious blood to myself.”

“And what do I get out of this deal?”

“Me?”

“I dunno, that doesn’t seem like a very fair trade to me.”

Yuri tilted his head to one side, “No? Well then, why don’t I show you why it’s a good trade?” Knotting his hands in Yuya’s hair he brought their lips crashing together again. Yuya stumbled back, instinctively grabbing onto Yuri to steady himself as he bumped into the back of the couch.

He bit Yuya’s bottom lip, tongue darting out to catch the drops of blood that trickled from the small wound.

A growl rumbled in Yuri’s throat and he made a dive for Yuya’s neck and the still wet blood around the closed bite mark.

“You are mine,” he growled.

“Don't like sharing do you?” asked Yuya with a shudder, gripping the back of the couch for support as he tilted his head back, allowing Yuri easier access to his exposed neck. He didn't want him to stop paying attention to it.

“No.” He tightened his grip on Yuya, sinking his fangs into his neck. He shuddered as Yuya’s blood trickled into his mouth, the taste was intoxicating and sweet and he wanted was more.

Yuya for his part wasn’t objecting as much as Yuri had expected, in fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself, shuddering and relaxing against Yuri as the vampire drank his fill.

“Who knew you liked being bitten so much,” said Yuri, “I guess that’ll just make this more fun.”

Yuya gave a startled yelp as Yuri used his weight to push him over the back of the couch, and sending him toppling onto the cushions.

“What are you doing?” he asked, lifting his head up so it wasn’t hanging off the couch, and dangerously close to the coffee table. “I could have hit my head.”

“Hardly.” He crawled over the back of the couch and onto Yuya, even as Yuya repositioned himself so he was lengthwise on the couch. “Now, isn’t this much more comfortable?”

“You know you could have asked, or just told me what you wanted,” said Yuya, tugging him down for another kiss. “Would have been easier.”

“But doing things the easy way is no fun,” pouted Yuri, running his fingers through Yuya’s hair. “So, do you often use the innocent act?”

Yuya sighed, melting into Yuri’s touch, “Mmmm, if it ain’t broke don’t fix it. It always seems to attract the best attention. And besides, it hooked you didn’t it?”

“I was looking for an easy meal. And you seemed perfect for the picking.” He tilted Yuya’s head back, nibbling at his throat lightly.

“Do I still seem like that?” asked Yuya, breath catching in his throat.

“Oh absolutely.” He dragged is lips down Yuya's throat slowly, allowing his teeth to bump and scrape his skin lightly as he moved towards his collarbone. "So, does alcohol really not mix with you? Or did you just say that to keep from getting drunk?"

"Doesn't mix," murmured Yuya, hands moving to rest on Yuri's hips. "Something about what I am, alcohol makes me sick. Even one glass, I wouldn't be any fun."

Yuya’s back arched and he tilted his head back, a soft cry catching in his throat as Yuri pressed another kiss into the curve of his neck. Yuri's lips curled into a grin as he kissed and sucked at the spot, dragging his fingers through Yuya’s hair slowly and tracing around the base of his horns. Yuya bit his lip, shivering as Yuri's fingers brushed along his scalp and over the sensitive area near his horns, it was enough to make him melt.

“Yuri…” Yuya whined, head tilted back as he clung to Yuri, dragging his nails down his back.

Yuri’s hands finally released Yuya’s head, slowly snaking down his chest and sides. “You want something?”

Yuya shuddered, taking a moment to catch his breath as he twined his fingers through Yuri’s hair. “Yes, actually.”

“Well, do tell then,” he murmured.

Yuya grinned, pupils thinning out into reptilian slits as he focused on Yuri; the smear of blood on his lips, the fangs that poked just below his upper lip and his half lidded eyes. “You of course.” He kissed him again, hand slipping down to the back of Yuri’s head to press him close as it twisted through his hair.

Yuri sighed into the kiss, teasing Yuya’s mouth with his own as his tongue darted forwards and past Yuya’s lips. Yuya offered no resistance, more an eagerly allowing Yuri the entrance he desired. Yuri's hands found their way up and under Yuya's shirt, slowly pushing it up his chest.

By the time Yuri pulled back, Yuya was panting softly, cheeks lightly flushed with breathlessness.

“You know, this isn’t quite how I imagined my night going,” said Yuri, raising a hand and tracing a finger along Yuya's jaw, “But I’m not complaining.”

“And how were you imagining it going?” asked Yuya, propping himself up slightly, catching Yuri's hand and pressing a kiss to his wrist.

“Oh the usual, I hypnotize you, have a snack, then send you on your way,” he said with a dismissive wave. “I didn’t expect you to be, such a challenge.”

Yuya smirked, placing a hand on Yuri’s chest and pushing him backwards slightly as he sat up, “Challenge? Please, I’ve barely even begun,” he said. “I’m not a challenge yet.” There was a soft thump as he pushed Yuri onto his back, tail swishing slowly as he draped it over Yuri’s leg. “But if you really want a challenge, you’ll get one.”

Leaning down he pressed his lips to Yuri’s exposed throat, hands resting on his shoulders to hold him down. Yuri shuddered as Yuya kissed him, lips trailing up and down his neck, breath searing at his skin. “Now it’s my turn to have some fun,” purred Yuya, nipping playfully at Yuri's neck and collarbone, hands slowly making their way down Yuri's body to his hips. Yuri uttered a soft whine before biting his lip to stifle himself, Yuya seemed to know exactly what to do to elicit a response from him. "I wonder if you can handle me. I've been told I'm quite a handful sometimes."

 

* * *

 

 

Yuya grumbled as a soft buzzing noise sounded a few feet from his head. He pressed his eyes closed tighter and buried his face into Yuri’s chest, as if that would somehow block out the noise. He knew what it was, his cell phone vibrating from the coffee table where he’d tossed it the night before. And if it was vibrating it meant someone was texting him, a lot.

Yuya winced as he moved, he was sore all over, and for good reason, his neck, shoulders and even his wrists were littered with red bite marks. Yuri had been quite liberal the previous night in showing his, affections (and in sating his hunger).

With a groan he sleepily groped around for it, claws tapping across the able as he felt around.

Finally, though his sleepy haze his hand found the small, vibrating object and he dragged it off the table. Squinting at the screen Yuya sighed.

Yuri mumbled something and cracked an eye open at him, arms hooked around Yuya, “Something wrong?”

“I forgot to tell my roommate I wasn’t coming home last night and he got worried. Go back to sleep, I’ll do damage control.”

Before Yuya could start typing, Yuri suddenly slipped the phone from his hands and began typing instead.

“What are you doing, give that back!”

Yuri tapped the screen before tossing it back on the table, and out of arm’s reach. “There, that should buy you a bit more silence from him,” said Yuri, putting his arms back around Yuya and pulling him down to his chest.

“Yuri what did you send to him?”

 

 

Yuto had to fight not to choke on his drink when he read the incoming text from Yuya’s phone.

_I have your friend and I’m keeping him a little while longer._

_I’m not done doing unspeakable things to him yet._

_He’ll talk to you later ;)_


End file.
